


Crazy

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “wait no that’s mine what are you doing” - Dick&Roy





	

People said that he was crazy all the time, that wasn't something new. His team always questioned his sanity every time he opened his mouth in reunions. Barbara resigned herself to do damage control when his plans inevitably went wary, because she was just  _ that _ nice. B grabbed his wrist and frowned until he was logically proven that his plan would work,  _ and no, Dick, you have a gut feeling does not explain it _ .

Sure, he admitted not all his ideas worked, but when they did, they  _ worked _ .

That is exactly why he didn't hesitate to get one arrow from Roy's quiver, tie a line around it and  _ delicately _ wank his bow from his hands, shooting it at the train and ignoring Roy's calls of "Wait, no, that's mine, wHAT ARE YOU DOING" in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
